


Discussions

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is brought into the discussions about Frodo's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

The company halted just before sunset, dismounting with relieved sighs. The week spent at Edoras had been just long enough to allow their muscles to forget how it felt to spend a day on the back of a horse -or pony, whatever may be the case. Bedrolls were laid out, fires built up, the horses brushed down and let loose to graze, and food was prepared. As the twinkling stars emerged from the blue velvet sky, dinner was proclaimed ready and all gathered 'round to eat.

Sam was sitting, now-empty bowl in hand, content to watch the Fair Folk as they ate and took care of the other menialities involved with eating and sleeping outside, when he felt a familiar head on his shoulder. He turned just enough to see… ah, yes. Frodo had fallen asleep sitting up. Again. It seemed to be the norm, these days.

Sam gingerly shifted, rescuing Frodo's empty bowl from his loose fingers, and handing both bowls off to Merry on his other side. He motioned toward Frodo and Merry nodded in understanding, putting the bowls down and coming around to hold his cousin up. Sam stood and took Frodo up in his arms while Merry moved ahead to prepare Frodo's blankets for his arrival.

All this was done quickly and quietly; the last time they'd inadvertently woken Frodo he'd been quite testy and told them off in more than a few words. Sam laid Frodo down and began unbuttoning Frodo's vest and undoing his braces; Frodo had also made it clear in no uncertain terms that he would rather sleep in his clothes than be undressed, but Sam saw no reason to make him more uncomfortable than necessary.

Merry left to divert Pippin, who had also noticed Frodo asleep; the tween was seemingly immune to Frodo's wrath and found it quite amusing to wake him whenever possible. He eased the vest and braces out from under Frodo's sleeping form and stowed them in Frodo's pack, untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons, then covered him with a blanket. He sat back on his heels, grateful that his master's headache from earlier didn't seem to be troubling his sleep.

"Is anything wrong?" the wizard's voice startled Sam.

"No, Mr. Gandalf," he answered, standing hurriedly. "'E's just tired, is all."

"Good. Now, Samwise, we have been discussing your master, and we would like to ask you a few questions." Gandalf ushered the gardener from Frodo's side to a small fire off to the side of the main activity, around which was seated a daunting group of persons: Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, King Elessar (though Sam had always preferred to call him Strider), and of course Gandalf. Sam was relieved when Gandalf pressed him to sit between him and Strider; he was most comfortable around them out of those present.

"Is somethin' the matter with Mr. Frodo?" he asked anxiously.

Sam could not interpret the look the was exchanged by the others. Aragorn spoke first. "No, Sam, we don't think anything is wrong, exactly. We've just been noticing some things that seem… unusual."

"Like him fallin' asleep all the time?"

"Yes, that is one. Can you think of anything else out of place in his behaviour?"

Sam felt himself blushing under their collective gaze. "Uh… n-no, I don't think so…"

"How well has he been eating?"

"Well enough, at lunch and dinner anyway. He feels heavier than he used to, if that's anything."

"That's encouraging," Galadriel affirmed. "But you neglected to mention breakfast."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. "He don't eat breakfast. Says the thought of food that early makes him ill."

Significant looks were exchanged around the circle, and Elrond spoke next. "He has snapped at you and his cousins repeatedly in the past weeks, has he not?"

"Aye, that he has. 'E's been moody, he has, ever since…" he trailed off, unwilling to speak of it.

"Of course," Elrond soothed. "But has it gotten worse recently?"

Sam had to think about that. "I suppose it has. But what with all this traveling, it makes a body irritable, it does." He looked up at the others, and said, "You’re asking after a purpose. What is it?"

"Sam, right now we have only guesses. But would you keep a very close eye on Frodo and tell us anything out of the ordinary?" Aragorn requested.

Sam looked at him warily, and finally answered, "Aye, that I will. Though I still don' know what this all is for."

"You'll find out as soon as we do," Gandalf assured him.

~~~~

"Five more minutes, Sam."

"That's what you said half an hour ago. Hurry up so you can take a dip before we leave. You could use a bath, and we would all appreciate it if your clothes got a washing."

Frodo stubbornly kept the blanket over his head. With a glance at the other two, Sam stood at Frodo's feet and unceremoniously yanked the blanket completely off.

"Sam..." Frodo whined, then gasped as he felt himself being lifted. "Sam? What are they doing? Sam!" he called as his cousins carried him down to the little stream next to the camp, Sam merely watching as he folded the blanket. A loud splash followed, and he arrived at the stream just as Frodo surfaced.

"It's c-c-cold," Frodo complained, rubbing his arms and shivering.

"Sorry, Mr. Frodo. The Elves must've used all the hot water already," Sam answered, feeling a little wicked for teasing his master so, but the approving looks of Merry and Pippin encouraged him greatly.

There was a long pause, as if Frodo was deciding how to respond, before he started laughing as he waded toward shore. "I hope you have a towel up your sleeve, Samwise."

Sam produced a bit of soap with a flourish and retorted, "Not until we can't smell you anymore, sir."

Frodo reddened as he snatched the soap from Sam's hand. "Is it really that bad?" he asked worriedly. He chose to ignore his cousins, holding their noses and nodding, instead trusting Sam to be completely honest.

"Nearly, sir," Sam admitted, trying to soften the truth a bit and shooing off the mischievious cousins. Merry took the hint and dragged Pippin off so Frodo could bathe in peace.

Frodo sighed raggedly and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I've just been so tired..."

"That's all right, Mr. Frodo. We don't mind," he reassured him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He waited a moment, then added cautiously, "Strider and Gandalf and them were asking about you."

Frodo's head snapped up and he demanded, "What were they asking?"

"They were just checkin' up on you, makin' sure you're all right. They've noticed how you're tired and such."

"What did you tell them?!"

"That you're fine, and just worn out by all the travelling," Sam placated. Frodo relaxed at this and shivered. "But you should hurry up and get washed or there *will* be something wrong with you." Frodo nodded numbly and turned back toward the stream. "I'll be right back with your change of clothes and a towel."

Sam headed back to camp, shaking his head. His master's behaviour was odd indeed.

Frodo waited until Sam passed out of sight into the shrubbery before stripping down and stumbling back into the stream. He had no idea what was going on, just that he didn't feel quite himself, and obviously it was becoming more noticeable than he'd thought. And that worried him. What was wrong?


End file.
